


N & T

by draronoliver



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Smut, didn't make it into the story but here, misplaced mistakes, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draronoliver/pseuds/draronoliver
Summary: newtmas smut***I will be adding onto this randomly, whenever an idea pops up or whenever a request is given.you can request what you would like to see in the comments, and I will write it for you!





	N & T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short one to get this started.

this was written for the storyline of misplaced mistakes (you're the best kind)

can be read separately!

-

  
  
More than anything, Thomas wanted to taste Newt. He wanted to wrap his lips around Newt and take him so deep into his throat that he filled him up. He wanted to swallow every last drop of the boys cum.

The room was freezing, although the temperature was quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment. Sonya was gone, and they could be as loud and messy as they wanted to be. The window on the side of Newt’s room was open slightly, despite the cold, and both boys had goosebumps trailing up and down their bodies.  
  
“Fuck, Tommy,” Newt gasped, Thomas taking him deeper into his throat. Thomas was hovering over Newt as he lay down on his bed, shirtless and his briefs barely pulled down enough in the haste to have Thomas sucking him off. “You’re perfect.”  
  
Thomas couldn’t help but whimper around Newt’s huge cock at the sound of his velvety voice. He wanted Newt to bend him over and fill him up. He also wanted to fuck Newt senseless - seemingly unable to make up his mind. Those chocolate brown eyes were captivating to him as he stared as Thomas sucking him off, pupils blown and his hands now twisting into Thomas’s brown locks.  
  
Newt suddenly sat up, grabbing Thomas by the collar and dragging him upwards with him. Thomas messily had a trail of saliva trailing from his mouth from Newt’s cock from the sudden motion, not prepared to be dragged away so quickly. Newt’s eyes zeroed in on it.  
  
“Fuck, you look so good like this. All for me, too? Fucking hell.”  
  
Thomas’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Newt pulled at his hair, making him groan so deeply in his throat that it came out halfway like a growl. Newt’s mouth found his neck. His mouth was so, _so_ warm. So fucking warm. His cock twitched in his briefs.  
  
Newt’s beautiful long, lean fingers grabbed hold of Thomas’s shirt, pulling it messily up over his head. He broke the contact of his lips for just a moment with the action, Thomas whimpering embarrassingly until Newt planted his lips onto his neck once more. He felt teeth and his skin crawled in pleasure. Newt tugged at Thomas’s waistband until his hand wrapped around Thomas.  
  
“Fuck,” Thomas panted. “Please, Newt. Please.”  
  
Newt was leaving hickies everywhere as he stroked Thomas, painfully slow. The pain from the current hickey was so pleasurable that he could swear he was drooling. Thomas started to push his hips upwards, desperate for the friction. He felt Newt breathe a laugh into his neck, which made another embarrassing noise escape his throat.  
  
“Don’t cum yet,” Newt warned. He grabbed Thomas’s briefs again and yanked them downwards and off of him. “I want to fuck you. Okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Thomas breathed, Newt finding his mouth with his own. “Okay.”  
  
Newt was reaching over to the edge of the bed, fumbling as he tried to kiss Thomas at the same time. Before he knew it, Newt’s fingers were lubed up and Newt was shoving Thomas onto his back.  
  
“If you want to stop at anytime, tell me. Don’t ever feel required to do anything,” Newt breathed into Thomas’s mouth, catching his bottom lip with his teeth. Thomas grabbed onto Newt’s blonde locks, pulling and earning a groan in response.  
  
“I’ve been wanting this forever,” Thomas admitted, panting lightly. “So you better fuck me right now.”  
  
Newt laughed, kissing him again. “You got it, baby. I’ll happily give you just what you want. Only one condition.”  
  
“And what’s that?” Thomas panted, one of Newt’s fingers gently pushing into him. He gasped, clutching onto Newt pathetically. He could hear the smirk in the boy’s voice when he spoke again, breath fanning across his face once more.  
  
“Only if you fuck me after.”  
  
“I would fucking love that,” Thomas gasped as Newt began to slowly move the finger that was inside of him. “I would kill to fuck you.”  
  
“That sounds intense,” Newt teased. “What else would you do for me?”  
  
“Anything,” Thomas gasped. The foreign feeling of Newt’s finger stretching him out and teasing him was so different but so good. “I would do anything for you.”  
  
“Don’t make me cry,” Newt teased, curling his finger and making Thomas gasp once more. “Not before I fuck you. Wait until after.”  
  
Newt continued to kiss him everywhere; his shoulders, chest, neck, face, lips, as he stretched Thomas out. He added another finger and Thomas began to ride his fingers in response.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so good. You’re doing so good.” Newt’s words gave him even more goosebumps, added to the ones from the cold wind filtering in through the open window.  
  
“You need to fuck me now,” Thomas demanded. “You need to fuck me right now.”  
  
“Thomas,” Newt muttered into the boy’s collarbone. “I’ve never fucked anyone before.”  
  
Thomas actually sat up at that one, Newt’s fingers slipping out. Newt didn’t look at Thomas as he played with the blanket next to them, fingers working at a string that was hanging out.  
  
“I haven’t either, well...at least not like this. Not with a man. And definitely, definitely not with anyone I cared about. I’ve never felt half of what I feel with you. We are in this together, you and me...aren’t we?”  
  
Newt looked up at him with an expression that he couldn’t place. Newt threw himself at the brunette, kissing him so passionately that his toes curled. He held Newt so tightly that it felt like they became one, even more so than they already were.  
  
“I’m all yours, you know that right?” Newt whispered, so softly that Thomas barely heard him. He heard the thickness in Newt’s voice, tied with emotion. Thomas hadn’t even realized that he was filled with emotion too.  
  
“No one can ever take you away from me, okay? I’m yours too, baby.”  
  
Newt pushed Thomas down again, settling down between his legs. He pulled off his own underwear, grabbed a condom, lubed himself up, and then grabbed Thomas’s face. They stared at each other for a few moments, trust and happiness almost seeming to weigh heavy in the air between them. Newt placed a gentle, reassuring kiss onto Thomas’s cheekbone. He brushed his nose across Thomas’s face and just relished in the moment. Thomas ran his fingers through Newt’s hair, before cupping his face and pulling his lips to his own.  
  
Thomas lifted his legs slightly, pushing up into Newt. He took the hint. Newt grabbed a pillow and slid it under Thomas’s butt. He lined himself up with Thomas, and gently entered him. Slowly enough in order to not hurt him, of course. Newt was so gentle with him.  
  
The pain was _something._ The unfamiliar feeling of being filled up was another. If Newt hadn’t prepped him, there was no way in hell he would have been able to do this. Sure, he had been practicing with himself, but with a _dildo for God's sake._ It wasn’t anything like this. Not with an actual, _moving person._  
  
Tears formed at the edge of his eyes, threatening to spill over. He moved his hips a bit as Newt slowly pushed himself all the way inside, filling him up all the way. He was panting, continuously moving as he tried to adjust.  
  
“Are you okay?” Newt panted, forehead falling onto Thomas’s. His breath spilled across his face, helping a bit in distracting him from the pain.  
  
“Peachy,” Thomas grunted, still squirming a bit.  
  
“Please stop teasing me,” Newt begged. “I don’t know how long I can stay still.”  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes despite his slight pain, as it had begun to subside a lot. He rolled his hips into Newt’s, making the blonde gasp.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Newt gasped. “Fuck, Tommy.”  
  
With Thomas’s encouragement, he began to slowly fuck him. The slight pain was ebbing away as Newt continued, pleasure settling in. The blonde picked up his pace, sitting back up and grabbing onto Thomas’s hips roughly. Thomas, due to his practice with himself before, began to adjust very quickly. He began to lift his hips at the same time as Newt, matching his speed. The look of pure shock and pleasure that clouded Newt’s face resulted in Thomas laughing. Newt laughed a breathless laugh in return, although he still looked shocked.

Thomas was so thankful for the time that he had spent getting himself ready for this moment. Thank god for Amazon Prime’s dildo.

Before long, Newt was practically slamming his hips up into Thomas’s. Thomas had began to stroke himself, his vision blurry with tears and pleasure. Newt began making that whining noise that he did on the Ferris wheel that almost about spilled him over the edge. He had to stop stroking himself before he came already.  
  
“You’re fucking me so good,” Thomas gasped. “So, so good. There’s no way you haven’t done this before.”  
  
Newt was unable to speak. He let out a breathless noise, shaking his head. His face was scrunched in concentration and pleasure, his lips parted. It was the absolute sexiest thing that Thomas had ever seen. No contest at all.  
  
Thomas pushed Newt away for a moment, rolling onto his stomach. He pushed himself up onto all fours. He had been wanting this for the longest, dreaming of it even. He didn’t want to waste this opportunity. Newt gasped at the sight. He felt hands slide onto his hips and grab on.  
  
“You are perfect,” Newt gasped as he slowly lined himself up again. He began rambling. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. Bloody amazing. You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Keep that up, and I’ll have you write my resume,” Thomas teased breathlessly, yelping as Newt smacked him on the ass for the teasing.  
  
This new position let Newt go deeper than before. It wasn’t painful at all this time, and with the first rough thrust, Thomas saw stars. He gasped loudly, clutching the sheets. He fell forwards, unable to support himself with his weak arms. Newt used the new position as leverage to go even deeper. Newt was hitting something, and it was glorious.

Thomas wasn’t able to find that on his own. 

  
“Found the right spot?” Newt groaned huskily, making Thomas groan himself in pleasure. His voice was so damn sexy.  
  
Thomas couldn’t even answer. He nodded weakly. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, unable to help himself. Eventually, Newt’s thrusts became shaky and irregular. Thomas could tell he was at his edge already.  
  
“Don’t,” Thomas gasped, unable to help the overwhelming pleasure get to him as well. “You wanted to be fucked too.”  
  
“I can’t stop,” Newt whimpered. “I’m going to cum, Thomas.”  
  
Thomas found himself in the darkness and began to stroke himself in time with Newt’s thrusts. He had been on the edge for the longest time and it wasn’t long before he was ready to cum.  
  
Thomas looked back just in time to see Newt finish. His face sent Thomas over the edge as well, spilling all over his own hand and on Newt’s nice sheets. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan - his whole body seizing up. He was so glad that they had the place to themselves, because he wasn’t even able to stop himself from making the embarrassing noise.   
  
It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had. Newt whimpered and jerked his hips irregularly as he rode out his orgasm, eyes locked on Thomas’s face. His face and lips were flushed, his hair a mess and pupils still blown. As soon as he was done, he slowly exited Thomas, groaning and shivering.  
  
As Thomas pulled himself up, he burst out laughing. Newt stared at him as if he was crazy, but he couldn’t stop. He clutched his sides and bent over.  
  
“What?” Newt asked, looking beyond bewildered. He slid off the condom as he stared at Thomas before tossing it in the bin near the bed.  
  
Thomas could only point at the pool of drool where his face had been pressed against the mattress.  
  
“Did you bloody drool?” Newt asked, shock taking over his whole face. Thomas began laughing harder, confirming Newt’s question. Newt started laughing himself, grabbing his old shirt and scooting closer to Thomas. He was laughing almost as hard as Thomas, but had reached out and began wiping off Thomas’s cum from his hands and cock.  
  
Thomas stopped laughing immediately, taken by surprise by the action of Newt cleaning him. Newt stopped laughing, hearing Thomas’s silence, and backed away slowly. He looked cautiously at Thomas.  
  
“No, no.” Thomas assured him, pulling him closer by the wrist. “I was just...you were cleaning me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Newt said, searching Thomas’s face hesitantly. Thomas threw his arms around Newt, smashing their lips together before they both fell back against the mattress.  
  
Thomas had never felt so overwhelmed by love in his whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short one for you, just to get this started!  
> I'm working on my other story right now, but thought about posting this for those who wanted it.
> 
> The new story should be up soon.
> 
> I know this was top Newt, so would anyone like a top Thomas for the next entry?
> 
> ***  
> Don't forget to send requests!!  
> If you have any requests, feel free to comment and I'll write it!  
> You can even ask for a certain background story leading up to it, if you'd like.
> 
> Much love,  
> Amy xxxxxxx


End file.
